A mythological love
by Namiko Kiryu
Summary: La hija de cupido llega a Seirin para tener una vida de adolescente "normal" -¿Puedes hacer que las personas se enamoren? -No, las personas ya están enamoradas, yo solo les doy un pequeño empujón. -¿Así? -Kagami-kun, creo que ella no lo decía tan literalmente.(PersonajesxOc's)(Fic Re-subido)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! **

**Bueno, subí el fic de nuevo por que FF la elimino porque al parecer estaba prohibido publicar notas de la autora como caps, ahora el fic se llamara "A mythological love" que es lo mismo solo que en ingles, según mi primo... No soy buena en el ingles xD disculpen.**

**Sera lo mismo que el fic que eliminaron, dos o tres capítulos por personajexOc, que sera el lapso en el que Ai, Kuroko y Kagami juntaran a la bellas parejas o las reconciliaran según hayan escogido ya estar saliendo con el personaje o no.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, los Oc's pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas, solo Ai me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Los personajes pueden sufrir Ooc (Aunque tratare de que no sea así, se me complicara un poco con los personajes secundarias ya que bueno...), posibles escenas empalagosas (Juro que tratare de que sean lo menos melosas posibles) Y... ammm... Chicos idiotas que no notan los sentimientos (?) **

**Ready… GO!**

* * *

"El amor no ve con los ojos, sino con el alma, y por eso pintan ciego al alado Cupido. Ni en la mente de Amor se ha registrado señal alguna de discernimiento. Alas sin ojos son emblema de imprudente premura, y a causa de ello se dice que el amor es un niño, porque en la elección yerra frecuentemente. Así como se ve a los niños traviesos infringir en los juegos sus juramentos, así el rapaz Amor es perjuro en todas partes."

Sueño de una noche de verano – William Shakespeare.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo.**

En una laguna, sentada sobre lo que parecía ser un tronco, estaba una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos rosados que paseaba su mano por la cristalina agua, un suspiro salio de su boca al ver a otro más morir.

-Observas a los humanos de nuevo, Ai.- Curioso una voz detrás de ella, volteo levemente mirando a aquella persona por encima del hombro.

-Madre….- Susurro, la mujer detrás de ella era castaña, con un largo cabello trenzado, piel blanca y de porcelana, unos ojos almendrados y sonrisa amable. Pisque era su nombre.

-¿Que tal van las cosas allí abajo?- Pregunto la mujer sentándose a su lado, la rubio volvió su vista al agua.

-Siguen siendo tan predecibles y débiles, aunque los humanos son seres cautivantes.- Contesto Ai con una sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

-Lo son ¿Te conté que yo era una…?

-Humana, lo se.- Le corto la oji-rosa con una sonrisa ¿Cuánta veces había escuchado aquella historia? No tenia ni idea, pero recordaba que la primera vez que se la contó fue cuando contaba con cuatro años.- Quiero conocerla.

-¿A quien, cariño?- Pregunto Pisque jugando con los cabellos rubios de la joven, tenía una idea de quien hablaba pero prefería no decirlo.

-A mi madre, solo he recibido cartas de ella, quiero verla.

-Sabes que no puedes.- Le recordó la castaña con una mirada triste.- Tu pad…

-Lo se, no me lo permitiría, pero… Aun si tengo que revelarme contra él, la veré.- Aseguro Ai, Pisque suspiro.

-Volvamos, Afrodita te buscaba.- Se levanto de y extendió su mano a Ai, esta la tomo y se levanto dando un ultimo vistazo a el mundo humano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando al fin llegaron a los aposentos de la diosa, Ai se quedo parada a una distancia un tanto alejada de la mujer que reposaba sobre un largo sofá blanco, al igual que Psique esta poseía un largo cabellos castaño, una piel blanca y bellos ojos de un color café claro.

-Querida Ai, me alegra que vinieras.- Ai hizo una reverencia para después ver con una sonrisa a aquella mujer.

-¿Necesitabas algo de mi?- Pregunto un tanto intrigada, las veces que Afrodita la llamaba era para que fuera alguna reunión con ella o pero aun para buscarle un esposo.

-Llego esta carta de tu madre.- Afrodita con movimiento gráciles se levanto del sofá y le extendió un sobre a la joven rubia, Ai la tomo un tanto entusiasmada y la abrió con una sonrisa, la diosa puso su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de la menor y leyó con ella.

"_Querida hija:_

_Me alegra una vez mas el leer que este bien, mi semana fue realmente divertida, los niños son seres tan maravillosos._

_Me hubiera encantado el verte entrar a preescolar, la escuela, secundaria, preparatoria e incluso la universidad, para que te divirtieras un montón e hicieras nuevos amigos en cada etapa de tu vida. _

_Pero me consuela el solo hecho de saber que mi adorada Ai esta creciendo fuerte y saludable, te aseguro que te convertirás en una hermosa mujer."_

-Veo que Hana sigue siendo tan insistente como antes.- Murmuro una voz detrás de ellas, Afrodita río levemente y volvió a su antiguo lugar luego de besar la mejilla de Ai.- ¿Ahora que te escribe, Ai?

-Padre...- Murmuro la joven con el ceño fruncido.- No es nada que pueda interesarte.

-Sabes que puedes decirme y pedirme lo que quieras querida.- El hombre de cabello castaño y algo rizado se acerco a la joven tomando un mechón de las largas hebras rubias.

-¡Padre! ¡Te quiero pedir algo!- Exclamo Ai, este era el momento para pedirle algo a su padre.

-¿Y que es eso que deseas pedirme?

-Quiero que me dejes ir al mundo humano.- Pidió ella con algo de inseguridad, esta era la primera vez que le pedía algo a su padre.

-Me niego.- Fue la contestación rápida de Eros, comenzó a alejarse a paso lento de ella.

-Pero es la primera vez que te pido algo, concédeme este capricho.- Rogó Ai, se sentía entupida al rogar y más al rogarle a aquel hombre.

-Es cierto que es la primera vez que te pide algo así, querido.- Hablo por primera vez Pisque desde que habían llegado. Cupido por su lado detuvo su paso y vio por encima del hombro a ambas mujeres, Afrodita se mantenía callada observando aquella escena con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Por qué ese empeño de ir al mundo humano?- Pregunto Eros volteándose a ver a su hija.

-Yo… Quiero ver el mundo humano, tú lo viste antes incluso Afrodita, todos los dioses y semi-dioses lo han hecho ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

-Por que es un mundo peligroso, se matan entre si…

-Aquí también han pensado en matarse entre si, solo los detiene el hecho de que son inmortales.- Argumento la rubia, Eros sabia que la menor tenia un poco de razón pero no por eso iba a dejar a su hija en un lugar lleno de peligros para ella.- No me pasara nada, soy inmortal después de todo.

-Ai – 1 Eros – 0.- Murmuro divertida Afrodita, Eros le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a su madre y esta solo atino a reír.- Hagamos algo.

-¿Que propones madre?- Pregunto Eros de brazos cruzado.

-Que ella vaya.- Afrodita se levanto y se puso al lado de Ai y Pisque, acerco su boca al oído de la rubia y susurro.- Con una condición.

Eros sabía que su madre tenía algo entre manos, así que relajo un poco el ceño y su cuerpo.

-¿Cual es esa condición?- Pregunto interesada Ai, Afrodita sonrío aun más.

* * *

**Yaho**

**Siguiente capitulo, la entrada de Ai a Seirin /-o-/ **

**Como dije en el anterior, dos semanas mas o menos para que actualice.**

**(Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte (?) en un review, acepto todo menos cebollas, las cebollas no me gustan ;-; si no les gusto algo avísenme TwT) De nuevo pido sus Reviews... ú.ù**

**Espero y no la eliminen de nuevo... :(**

**Nami Fuera! Nya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **

**Creo que ya pasaron más de las dos semanas y me disculpo por eso… La próxima ya no diré cuando actualizare xD entre aquí y haya pues… No me dio tiempo .3. **

**Pero bueno el siguiente cap! **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Camino unos pasos mas hacia la derecha y… Ni un solo estudiante ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? Miro a todos lado desesperada en busca de alguien con un uniforme parecido al suyo o al menos un estudiante, pero solo veía pasar gente ya mayor entre jóvenes universitarios. Suspiro por quinta vez en el día. Primero no encontraba la casa en la cual se quedaría, y ahora no encontraba su preparatoria.

La forma en la que había elegido la preparatoria en la que estaría fue bastante graciosa e inusual.

_-Bien, donde caiga el dardo es donde estudiaras.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos de un profundo color azul. Ares._

_-Je esto será divertido.- Exclamo Afrodita dando un para de aplausos. En una pared que estaba a unos cuatro metros de distancia colgaba un enorme papel con las cincuenta preparatorias mas ideales para Ai, según Ares y Afrodita._

_-No se me hace del todo justo que elijamos donde es...- Ares lanzo el dardo sin dejar terminar a Ai._

_-Oh! ¡Veamos cual preparatoria es la afortunada por tener a mi querida Ai!- Exclamo Ares acercándose rápidamente al papel.- ¿Seirin? ¿Quien puso esa preparatoria ahí? Que se presente el culpable!_

_Una chica alta de cabello largo y negro, con atrayentes ojos azul eléctrico apareció con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada._

_-Fui yo ¿Algún problema con es Preparatoria?.- Pregunto con voz calmada, Ai sonrío nerviosamente._

_-Dorcas ¿Por que pusiste ese nombre allí? No es apta para Ai.- Dijo Ares apuntando a la chica de cabello rubio._

_-Bueno oí que los que asisten a Seiren son realmente fuertes en especial los del equipo de baloncesto, le hará bien a ella estar entre ellos.- Ares parecio procesar las palabras._

_-¿Son guapos?- Pregunto Afrodita con una sonrisa de lado, Dorcas miro a la diosa con la boca levemente abierta un poco de confusión en su rostro.- Los chicos ¿Son guapos?_

_-Eso creo...- Contesto la pelinegra, para después dirigir su mirada a Ai.- Puedes quedarte en la casa que tengo en el mundo humano, esta cerca de la preparatoria así que no creo que te pierdas en el camino. Te daré un mapa para que puedas llegar a la casa y a la preparatoria ¿Esta bien?_

_Ai sonrío nerviosa y asintió levemente con la cabeza ¿Dorcas estaba tratando de insinuar que tenia un pésimo sentido de la orientación? ¡Estaba claro que su sentido de la orientación era perfecto!_

Eso pensó en ese momento, y ahora esta perdida, se golpeo mentalmente por no tomar el mapa de la zona y dejarlo en la mesa de la cocina. Vaya que se arrepentía de eso.

Vio pasar a un chico bajito de cabello celeste, y para su buena suerte con uniforme escolar. Corrió hacia el.

-¡O-oye!- El chico no pareció escucharla eso o la estaba ignorando.- ¡El chico de cabello celeste!

El chico volteo a verla con una cara seria y en sus ojos se notaba un poco de sorpresa aunque era poco notable.

-¿Me llamabas a mi?

-S-si, disculpa que te moleste pero… Me perdí y bueno… ¿Sabes donde esta la preparatoria Seirin?- Pregunto con un leve sonrojo.- Por cierto, soy Shiromiki Ai.

-Kuroko Tetsuya, ahora voy para Seirin, yo también estudio allí.- Menciono Kuroko, Ai suspiro aliviada y se llevo una mano al pecho.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.- Soy nueva por aquí, mi tía me dijo que trajera un mapa conmigo pero no quise hacerlo, luego me perdí entre tantas calles…

-Ya veo, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde Shiromiki-san.- Dijo Kuroko, Ai asintió y empezó a seguir al de cabellos celestes. El camino a la preparatoria fue en silencio, Ai quería conversar con el extraño chico pero no se le ocurría algo. Ya enfrente de Seirin, Ai miro a Kuroko agradecida se inclino.

-Gracias por la ayuda, espero poder verte en otro momento Tetsuya.- Ai se despidió con la mano y se adentro en el lugar.

-Ey!, Kuroko!- Llamo Kagami quien iba llegando.- Buenos días

-Kagami-kun, buenos días.

-Por cierto ¿Quién era la chica?- Pregunto el pelirrojo viendo el lugar por donde se había ido la rubia.

-Shiromiki Ai-san, se perdió y la ayude a llegar a Seirin.- Contesto el peli-celeste con su habitual rostro y seriedad.

-Ya veo… Bueno, vamos a clases!.- Exclamo el pelirrojo empezando a adentrarse en seirin.

Ai, caminaba por los pasillos hacia donde se suponía que estaría su clase, la encontró unos minutos después, suspiro aliviada, deslizo la puerta y una extraña chica de cabellos lilas y grandes ojos grises apareció enfrente de ella con una gran sonrisa, era al menos unos seis o siete centímetros mas alta que ella.

-¡Hola! Soy Ichijou Nami, representante de cla... Auch!.- Se quejo al ser golpeada por una chica de cabello negro un tanto extraño ya que este poseía un mechón blanco, si no se equivocaba eso se llamaba "Poliosis", sus ojos eran de un color azul con algunos toques de rosa, usando lentes, la chica la rebasaba por unos centímetros y tenia una muy buena figura.

-No molestes a los nuevos.- Le dijo a la peli-lila, esta se quejo mientras se sobaba el costado donde, probablemente, la había golpeado la otra.

-Rei-chan, dolió.- Se quejo esta mientras hacia un puchero, la pelinegra suspiro resignada.

-Karasuma Yurei, por favor perdona a mi tonta compañe…

-¡Mejor amiga!- Corrigió la otra con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo se supone que nos hicimos amigas?- Pregunto con una mueca.

-Cuando te dije "Hola" y tú me contestaste, además… ¡Oh! Te estamos excluyendo de la conversación! Lo siento es que Rei-chan es muy… Ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto la pelinegra con la ceja alzada.

-¡Vamos! Siempre estas hablando de manera rara y dices cosas espeluznantes!

-Por que es natural para mi.- Dijo la otra cruzándose de brazos.

Ai sonrío nerviosa y se alejo del extraño par de "amigas", salio de la clase lentamente y se quedo parada a fuera en espera de que llegara el profesor. Pensó, y solo pensó, que Karasuma Yurei tenía un aura un tanto extraña casi tétrica, mientras que Ichijou Nami tenía un aura alegre e hiperactiva. Sin duda un par extraño.

Suspiro de nuevo, su celular vibro en su bolsa, lo saco y vio que tenía un mensaje de Dorcas.

"_**¿Cómo va tu primer día?"**_

Extraño, si MUY extraño ¿Quién diría que el mundo humano seria más complicado de lo que solía ver?

El resto del día paso de manera mas o menos tranquila, pues su asiento había tocado detrás de la muy alegre Ichijou, en la hora del almuerzo se escapo de ella de manera sigilosa, aunque con ayuda de Karasuma, se sentó en una de las bancas cuando ya no escucho el molesto grito de "Ai-chan", abrió su almuerzo y empezó a comer lentamente, no tenia prisas. Escucho unos gritos detrás de ella, volteo y se encontró con una pareja peleando.

-¿Por que no puedes cancelar eso?¿Acaso es mas importante que yo?.- Grito la chica con las cejas fruncidas.

-Si no voy el club de kendo esta perdido.- Respondió el chico fastidiado.

-En-Entonces terminemos! No quiero una relación así.- Termino la chica empezando a caminar.

-Como quieras.- Bramo el chico, Ai observo triste la escena.

-No creo que pase nada si lo intento...- Tomo aire y alzo su dedo indice empezando a menear lo para luego apuntar la chica extraños brillos de colores salieron de el par después deslizarse por el suelo, a los pies de la chica, esta se callo soltando un grito agudo, Ai hizo una mueca y maldijo, el chico de antes regreso corriendo al oir el grito de la chica.

-Estas bien?.- Pregunto preocupado.

-S-si...- Y entonces ella se rompió a llorar ¿Por que rayos llora? Se pregunto Ai extrañada, vio al chico reírse y ayudar a la chica a levantarse.- No quiero terminar!

-Eres una chica muy exigente, yo tampoco quiero terminar.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, Ai soltó un "¿Eh?", de alguna manera las parejas humanas eran extrañas, y poco predecibles en esos momentos.

-¿Como hiciste eso, Shiromiki-san?.- La repentina pregunta asusto a Ai haciendo pegar un grito, y llevándose la mano al pecho.

-D-de su mano... Y... Brillitos... Se callo... ¿Eh?.- Balbuceaba Kagami moviendo las manos de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro.

Por primera vez en su vida Ai no sabia que decir ¿Como le iba a explicar a los chicos lo que acababa de pasar? Ni ella lo sabia, pero de que se las iba a arreglar par hacerlo, claro que lo iba a hacer, si podía.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, siguiente actualización, no se, de ahora en adelante tratare de actualizas un poco mas seguido. Por cierto lo de los brillitos se me ocurrió mientras veía _Eres tan cupido_ una película de las hijas de cupido xD extrañamente eso me dio mas ideas y cosas (?**

**Como leyeron ya aparecieron tres de los oc.**

**C. Franklin – Dorcas**

**Bubbleblack – Nami**

**Kuroshin Yami – Yurei**

**Solo aparecieron breve mente. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, besos y espero su Reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! **

**Les traigo el tercer cap, gracias por los reviews, espero no haberme tardado tanto como la vez anterior xD.**

**Noticias lindas abajo.**

* * *

¿Cómo es que habían terminado en aquella situación? El grito espantado del pelirrojo junto con unos cuantos gritos la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Kagami yacía tirado en el suelo y encima de el su adorable grifo, Leo, Kuroko estaba alejado para no invadir el espacio del extraño animal que Kagami tenia encima.

.-. horas antes.-.-.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!- Fue lo que exclamo Ai, Kuroko la miro fijamente, estonces ella supo que estaba esperando esa gran explicación, la cual ella no tenía.

-¿Cómo lo vas a ser? ¿Eres una bruja? ¡Le dije a Tatsuya que si existían!- Dijo Kagami, Ai y Kuroko lo miraron con la ceja alzada y una mueca, Kuroko pensaba que su luz no tenia remedio, mientras que Ai pensaba en lo estupido que era el chico.

-No, no soy una bruja.- Dijo Ai, Kagami la miro fijamente.

-Creo que seria más razonable si nos explicaras Shiromiki-san.- Dijo Kuroko, Ai sintió la mirada penetrante del peli-celeste.- Si no Kagami-kun se hará ideas equivocadas, al igual que yo.

-Eh, bueno, se los explicare pero al finalizar las clases y no aquí.- Dijo ella empezando a crear un plan en su cabeza.

-No pienses escapar, Shiromiki-san.- Dijo Kuroko tomando a Kagami de la chaqueta del uniforme y arrastrándolo con él.

-¡No escapes!- Grito el pelirrojo antes de desaparecer con Kuroko. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ai, tendría que inventarse algo MUY ingenioso, le daba igual el pelirrojo, le preocupad mas Kuroko, con él si la tendría difícil.

Recogió sus cosas y emprendió camino a su clase, necesitaba llegar temprano para así tener mas tiempo para pensar, estaba tranquila caminando hasta que se topo con Yurei y "su mejor amiga" Nami, como se había nombrado la peli-lila.

-¡Ai-chan! Te escapaste y no fui capaz de mostrarte Seirin!- Grito Nami mientras se colgaba del brazo de Ai, Yurei suspiro y jalo a la chica del uniforme.

-¿No querías ir al baño?- Pregunto, Nami se empezó a quejar, mas Yurei no le prestaba atención y la seguía jalando. Ai pensó que Yurei era como su salvadora, no le caía mal Nami, ni siquiera la conocía para que le cayera mal, pero nunca había hablado con otras chicas de su edad.

Al entrar el salón se sentó en el asiento que le habían asignado y miro por la ventana, no se le ocurría nada ¿Ahora que le diría a los chicos? ¿Qué era una semi-diosa, hija de cupido que venia a tener una vida de adolescente normal? Claro, primero la tomarían por loca antes de creerle. Aunque claro, podía usar algunas escusa de que había nacido con dones extraños ¡Estaba hecho! Les diría eso, no era muy ingenioso pero ya luego se inventaría algo más extenso mientras la conversación avanzará.

Las clases, para su mala suerte, avanzaron rápido. Al terminar de hacer unas anotaciones que estaban escritas en la pizarra guardo sus cosas y salio del salón detrás de ella se oía una plática bastante normal entre Yurei y Nami.

-¡Oye Ai-chan!- Ai se giro al oír el grito de Nami.- Nos preguntábamos si queri…

-Te preguntabas.- Corrió Yurei mientras revisaba su mochila. Nami suspiro.

-Me preguntaba ¿Feliz?- Yurei asintió sacando su celular.- Si querías ir con nosotras a tomar una malteada.

-Me gustaría pero…- Ai se interrumpió al sentir una mano en su cabeza. Kagami era el que tomaba su cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-Ella viene con nosotros.- Nami sonrío picara y se colgó del brazo del pelirrojo.

-Taiga, quien te viera.- Kagami no lo entendía del todo.- No pierdes el tiempo.

-Ichijou-san, creo que te estas equivocando.- Kuroko logro sobresaltar a la chica.

-¡¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?!- Grito aforrándose al brazo del pelirrojo.

-Ha estado allí desde el principio, Ichijou.- Dijo Yurei con las cejas fruncidas.- Hola Tetsuya.

-Hola Yurei, no te había visto en todo el día.- Comento, Yurei solo apunto a la de cabellos lilas.- Ah… Lo siento.

-Eh ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tetsu-chan?- Ahora Nami fue y se colgó de los hombros de el peli-celeste.

-Nada.- Contesto Kuroko, Ai observo extrañada la escena.

-¿Se conocen?- Nami paro de molestar a Kuroko, para prestar atención a la chica.

-Compartí clase con Ichijou-san en la secundaria.- Informo Kuroko.

-Tetsuya es mi primo.- Contesto Yurei, Ai solo asintió.- Nosotras nos vamos, por desgracia su casa queda de camino a la mía así que… Adiós.

Yurei se llevo a Nami con ella, Kagami quito su mano de la de cabello rubio y empezó a caminar.

-¿Dónde vamos a charlar?- Pregunto cuando Kuroko y Ai comenzaron a seguirlo.

-Si no les importa, me gustaría que fuera en mi casa.- Dijo Ai poniéndose al lado de Kagami.

-¿Tus padres no se molestaran, Shiromiki-san?- Pregunto Kuroko, Ai negó.

-Vivo casi sola.- Kuroko y Kagami la vieron, Ai al sentir la mirada de ambos chicos supo que buscaba alguna respuesta para ese "casi".- Erm, vivo con mi tía pero ella casi no pasa tiempo en la casa, bueno de hecho nunca la he visto ir… A lo que me refiero es que me presto la casa donde vive, para poder asistir a Seirin.

-Oh…- Ante la aclaración los tres empezaron a caminar hacia donde se suponía estaba la casa de Ai, pues esta no se aprendía del todo el camino a casa, miro el cielo y maldijo de nuevo por no llevar el mapa con ella. Kuroko y kagami iban hablando del por que la entrenadora había cancelado tan repentinamente el entrenamiento, Ai vio en el cielo algo inesperado, Leo, volaba demasiado alto pero estaba segura de que era Leo, el grifo volaba alrededor y luego regresaba a volar a donde estaba ella para volar de nuevo hasta cierto lugar. Si Ai no se equivocaba Leo parecía querer enseñarle la dirección en donde vivía.

-Oigan… ¿Les importaría si corro y me siguen?- Ambos chicos la miraron con duda en su rostro.- Veo que no así que…

Ai se hecho a correr, Kagami y Kuroko le pisaban los talones, cuando Ai vio bajar al grifo en el patio trasero de una casa ¡Esa era la casa de Dorcas! Suspiro aliviada, volteo a ver a los chicos, Kagami parecía bastante bien sin embargo Kuroko estaba sentado en el suelo jadeando.

-¿Él esta bien?- Pregunto preocupada, Kagami asintió con una sonrisa.

-Un vaso de agua y estará como nuevo ¿Cierto, Kuroko?- Kuroko le lanzo una mirada a Kagami, que Ai podría jurar que era un mirada molesta, pero no estaba segura ya que las expresiones del peli-celeste era pocas. Cuando entraron a la casa Ai les indico donde estaba la sala, mientras ella iba por bebidas para los chicos, en la cocina suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello. Escucho el grito aterrado de Kagami seguido de un golpe y un gruñido bastante conocido para ella. Corrió a la sala y encontró a Leo encima de Kagami, lo bueno es que Leo aun no estaba en su edad adulta, si no seguro hubiera matado al pelirrojo con su peso.

.-. la actualidad.-.-.

¿Como es que Leo había llegado ahí? Aun era un misterio, un suspiro se escapo de los labios de la rubia.

-Leo ven aquí.- Ordeno la rubia, ni lento ni perezoso el enorme grifo camino campante hacia su dueña, Kagami se levanto asustado y corrió a refugiarse detrás de Kuroko.

-Pr-primero lanzas brillitos por tus dedos y luego tienes ese… ese...- Kagami miro a Kuroko en busca de un nombre para el animal.

-Grifo, es un grifo Kagami-kun.- Dijo Kuroko, Ai asintió nerviosa, mientras que Leo se acostaba a sus pies mirando fijamente a los dos chicos, como si en cualquier momento quisiera lanzarse sobre ellos y comerlos.

-Leo no les hará nada siempre y cuando respeten su espacio y no intenten nada malo.- Dijo Ai, Kuroko se tomo la molestia de sentarse en el sofá cercano dejando expuesto a Kagami.

-Creo que ahora tienes mas que explicar, Shiromiki-san.- Dijo Kuroko, Ai asintió resignada y le dijo adiós a su magnifica historia que había creado en el transcurso del día.

-Primero que nada, deben saber que nada debe salir de este lugar.- Dijo seria Ai.- Y si dicen algo Leo y mi padre se encargaran de borrarlos del mapa, incluso Dorcas se encargara también de ustedes. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Hablas como una mafiosa!- Grito Kagami escondido detrás del sofá en el cual estaba Kuroko.- Kagami Taiga.

-Para su mala suerte no lo soy.- Dijo Ai tomando también asiento.- Un gusto Taiga, soy Shiromiki Ai.

-No te preocupes por eso, ninguno de los dos dirá nada ¿Cierto, Kagami-kun?- Kuroko volteo a mirar al pelirrojo, este asintió dudoso.

-Soy una semi-diosa, mi padre es cupido.- Soltó, Kuroko ladeo la cabeza, Kagami lo procesaba.- Seguramente no me creen pero, vamos me vieron en la preparatoria, incluso ahora están viendo a Leo, una criatura mitológica, que se supone que no existen.

-Supongamos que te creemos…-Empezó Kagami.

-Yo le creo.- Susurro Kuroko.

-¡¿Eh?!- Kagami no se podía creer que Kuroko creyera esa "mentira".-Bueno, supongamos que te creo… ¿Puedes hacer que las personas se enamoren?

-No, las personas ya están enamoradas, yo solo les doy un pequeño empujón.- Contesto Ai cruzándose de brazos

-¿Así? - Preguntó empujando a Kuroko haciendo que cayera al suelo, Kuroko lo miro mal.

-Kagami-kun, creo que ella no lo decía tan literalmente.- Le dijo el peli-celeste desde el suelo.

-Bakagami.- Murmuro Ai para luego soltar una risilla.

-¡Eh!- Exclamo Kagami.

-El es idiota ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Ai, pues tenia esa duda desde que lo había conocido.

-Me temo que si.- Contesto Kuroko levantándose del suelo y volviéndose a sentar.- Shirokimi-san, no debes guardar ese don para ti sola ¿Por qué no ayudas a los demás?

-Sobre eso… Aun no se como manejarlo, cuando me vieron era mi tercer intento en toda mi vida.- Confeso Ai algo avergonzada.- Nunca me llamo la atención el hacerlo, ya que en el Olimpo todos ya tienen pareja o amantes, además mi padre es el que se encarga de eso.

-Entonces practicaras en Seirin, Kagami-kun y yo te ayudaremos a manejar tu habilidad.

-¡Claro! Te ayu… Espera ¿Qué?- Kagami vio a su sombra con notable sorpresa.

-No solo la ayudaremos a ella si no también a otras personas, Kagami-kun ¿No seria eso bueno?- Kuroko miro detenidamente a Kagami y este suspiro derrotado.

-Como sea, igual aunque no quiera me arrastrarían con ustedes.- Dijo Kagami soltando un bufido.

-Nos haces ver como si fuéramos malas personas, Kagami-kun.- Dijo Kuroko con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

-¿Eso esta bien para ustedes? Digo, les acabo de decir algo totalmente descabellado y me creen, no entiendo.- Dijo Ai ladeando la cabeza con una mueca.

-Bueno ya vimos suficientes cosas para aceptar tu historia, el grifo que esta sentado a tu lado no se ve muy falso.- Dijo Kuroko calmado, Leo soltó un gruñido seguido de una especie de ronroneo cuando Ai acaricio la cabeza de este.

-¡Suficiente! Me voy a comer hamburguesas y a procesar todo esto, nos vemos mañana.- Kagami se levanto de su escondite tomo su mochila y salio casi corriendo de la casa.

-Te veo mañana Shiromiki-san.- Kuroko se despidió y al igual que Kagami salio de la casa pero este mas calmado.

Ai se quedo en la sala sola sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar ¿Cómo fue que termino aceptando el mejorar sus habilidades con esos dos? Es mas ¡Ni siquiera había aceptado! Solo habían hablado ellos, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la bondadosa ayuda de los chicos.

¿Qué iba a hacer si fallaba en su gran misión de unir personas? Nunca lo había hecho, y a pesar de ser la hija de cupido, entendía muy poco sobre el amor, nunca se había enamorado y no estaba en sus planes el hacerlo. En fin, no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿Cierto?

* * *

**Por hoy termina el cap ¿Les gusto? ahora las noticias! Este es el ultimo cap de la entrada de Ai a Seirin, ahora empezara lo que todas han estado esperado ewe**

**Sobre quien sera la primera pareja que juntaran estos dos aun es un secreto ;D pero ya tengo el próximo cap al 20% esta vez los caps serán mas largos por lo que tardare mas en actualizar, así que pido paciencia, no se desesperen si no sale su oc aun, primero empezaremos por Seirin y luego nos iremos a las otras preparatorias que saldrán por sorteo xD Tengo un frasco con los nombres de las escuelas, cuando termine con Seirin sacare un papel y la que salga sera la siguiente a donde irán estos tres.**

**Como dije al principio habrá dos o tres caps por pareja, depende de con que cosas salgan Kagami, Kuroko y Ai... Estoy segura de que serán un desastre pero cumplirán su misión satisfactoriamente (? Como leyeron Kuroko es un loquillo que también la quiere hacer de cupido, se postulo como asistente y arrastro a kagami con el ewe.**

**Buenooo, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, gracias por sus reviews y los espero en este cap tambien uwu**

**Nami-chan fuera!**


End file.
